Assassin
by Abicion
Summary: I hope this fanfic won't cause me to be the butt of any SomethingAwful jokes.
1. Chapter 1

Kohak landed on her rump with a sharp yelp. Incarose retracted her arm and strafed to the next target, and then the next, systemically pushing Shing's forces apart with a burst from her palm to repel their combined assault. Despite the mechanical sorceress's initial advantage in strength, however, the party was ultimately able to regroup and overcome her frenzied attacks. Kohak managed to deliver the final blow herself with a well-placed flying kick.

When the battle was over, Incarose stumbled toward her and slumped over her shoulder in heap of smoking wreckage. Sparks spewed from her wounds as some sort of artificial blood drained from the corners of her mouth. The life faded from her synthetic eyes as they slowly sunk into the shadow of her hood. In the time it would have taken to push Incarose away, Kohak was caught off guard by the sound of her opponent whispering in her ear.

"Vessel of Richea, I regret trying to hurt you. I now see the future will be better off in your hands."

Incarose tenderly reached for Kohak's cheek with her clawed digits. For a moment, she saw her opponent couldn't help but feel some amount of remorse for bringing about her demise.

The mechanoid wheezed for the last time. Just when it seemed the end had come, her face abruptly contorted into a demonic grin. Her next words came in a cruel whisper.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

In an instant, Incarose shifted her hand so it rested against Kohak's forehead. A brilliant light exploded from her fingers, blinding every member of Shing's party.

Kohak could feel something reaching up from the depths of her heart, just like when Richea awoke to share her body and interact with the physical world. This time, however, it wasn't the warm, cheerful presence of a slumbering princess that was coming to greet her. This time, it was something darker.

When the flash ended and the rest of the group were shaking the stars out of their eyes, Kohak was standing idly over Incarose's motionless body with her back to her comrades. When she began mumbling to herself, both her and Incarose's voices came from her mouth in perfect unearthly harmony.

"Spir Link acquired. Initiating Spiria Symbiosis."

Incarose's voice gradually faded, leaving Kohak as the only audible speaker.

"Recalibrating to organic neuromuscular systems."

Kohak peered toward her hands and curiously flexed her fingers. She then moved her attention downward, testing her balance on each foot and curling her toes in her slippers. Pleased with her findings, a soft smile crossed her lips.

"Compatibility verified. Resuming mission."

She ominously turned toward Shing and the others, who had been able to hear little of her rambling and were utterly baffled by her behavior. She was on them before they had a chance to recuperate.

Kohak sprinted into her own party with a rhythmic flurry of melee attacks, knocking the senses out of anyone who happened to be in her way. In a surprising feat of athleticism, she leapt into the air, locked her arms around Kunzite's neck while catching Beryl with her legs, and hurled both to the ground by sharply twisting her shoulders and thighs.

With her patience wearing thin, Innes impulsively tried to cut Kohak down with a broad swing of her blade. Kohak easily rolled under the attack, then reached into empty air to summon her signature baton. Innes was neutralized when the blunt weapon smashed into her abdomen, causing her to drop face-first in paralyzed agony and allowing Kohak's violent ballet to continue unhindered. Not even her dear brother Hisui could prevent her spontaneous aggression, as he soon found himself painfully sprawling to the ground alongside the rest of his peers.

Shing took command as the others slowly climbed back to their feet in a chorus of groans and grunts. Holding his sword feebly at his side, he cried out in a mix of panic and desperation.

"What's gotten into you, Kohak? We have to stop Creed!"

Kohak only scoffed at his plea and readied herself for the next wave of attacks.

"Not without getting through me!"

She threw her baton as if it were a small javelin, spiking Shing in the center of the chest and sending him staggering background. It was enough to give Kohak the opening she wanted, and she followed suit by ambushing him in a chain of kicks and punches. What ensued was a rather pathetic example of one-on-one combat, as the battle dancer's moves would have came far too quickly for swordsman to match even if he had been willing to fight her.

Kohak finally catapulted Shing back into the rest of his party with the same amplified palm strike Incarose had been using only minutes earlier. Disoriented and exhausted, the team could only watch as their attacker cupped her empty hands together to conjure a massive fireball before her, then unleashed the deadly spell directly on their huddled position. It only took a few seconds before five piles of ash were all that remained of Shing and his allies.

The air filled with Kohak's maniacal laughter as she stood over the charred remains of her enemies. Nothing could oppose her master now.


	2. Chapter 2

"The White Tanooki Suit is the most broken shit I have ever seen."

- Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>Creed's victory celebration was not an innocent affair. Bodies heaved and gyrated against each other. Tongues violently intertwined. Sitting on a throne in the center of his futuristic headquarters, Creed held a glass of wine in one hand while his opposite arm kept Kohak firmly straddled in his lap. Although they were fully clothed, the unlikely couple filled the chamber with the loud beginnings of love-making.<p>

Kohak abruptly killed the mood when she fell silent and glanced away in shame. Creed tilted his head suspiciously, questioning her in a low tone.

"Is something wrong, Incarose?"

Kohak blinked toward the ground as she sorted through her thoughts.

"Strange. Ever since I assimilated my current host, I seem have been developing human emotions."

Creed calmly moved his empty hand so he could take his servant by the chin and gently guide her attention back to him. He offered a comforting smile as he tried to get a more specific answer.

"What's bothering you?"

He saw a worried look growing in Kohak's eyes when she shyly responded.

"Should we really be doing this? Everything you've done has been for the sake of Flora."

Creed uttered a sad sigh and shook his head.

"Flora is gone. I doubt anything can restore her at this point. You're the closest thing I have left."

After another moment of consideration, his expression changed to a devious grin.

"Besides..."

His free hand traced down the curve of her back, stopped at her smooth cheek, and squeezed.

"A man has certain... _needs_, and you appear to be quite capable of fulfilling them in your new form. I'm sure Flora would have wanted me to move on."

That seemed to settle the debate, as Kohak quickly leaned into him again and began suckling his neck. After he took a sip from his glass, he noticed his partner was curiously staring at the remaining wine. He extended the cup to let her have a taste, causing her nimble hands to wrap around his sturdy fingers and guide the glass to her lips. He chuckled lightly when she downed the entire glass out of impulse. It was the first time she ever experienced this delicacy with a full set of human senses.

"Well, how is it?"

Kohak let Creed's arm return to his armrest, then lowered her head and tried to shake the sudden buzz away.

"I... I feel a slight dizzying sensation. My cognitive functions are being altered."

She soon decided she enjoyed this feeling and allowed the wine to overtake her mind. When she gazed back toward Creed, her eyelids dropped seductively.

"May I make a suggestion, Master Creed?"

He replied with an amused smirk. He had a pretty good idea where she was heading.

"I'm listening."

She carefully wrapped her toned thighs around his chiseled waist. Her voice lowered to a whisper as she nestled lovingly against his ear.

"Since there is a high probability I'm going to spend the rest of my existence in this form, I feel I should become more accustomed to living as a human. I would like to experiment with this body's auxiliary abilities."

It was easy for Creed to understand what she was insinuating. His fingers were already eagerly tugging at the laces on the back of her leotard when he answered.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't give you what you want after everything you've accomplished for me."

He tossed his glass to the floor, paying no attention to it when it shattered to pieces.


End file.
